Fall
by Alia
Summary: SHOUNEN-AI, folks. Shameless sappy 1x2x1, warnings and disclaimers in the first chapter. Flames will be fed to Norbert and made into horrible concoctions to whack you with.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing is copyrighted to Sunrise, Sotsu, Bandai and anyone else who's lucky enough to have a finger in the pie. ;) 'Fall' is copyrighted to Alicia Keys, 'Everytime You Need Me' to Fragma and 'On A Night Like This' to Kylie Minogue.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi (Duh), kissy stuff, violence, sap, very slight AU (that is, not specifically in the series timeline), not very good battle descriptions and maybe very slight OC on Heero's part.  
  
Notes: I made this challenge to myself, to write a fic that somehow, however ambiguously, contained mangoes, hairties and Motel 6. No Motel 6 by the end of it, but hey, whtacha gonna do? That's more suited to an AU lemon, anyway.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
===  
  
I keep on falling  
  
In and out  
  
Of love  
  
With you  
  
I never  
  
Loved someone  
  
The way that I  
  
Love you  
  
Oh-oh....  
  
Alicia Keys: "Falling"  
  
~~~  
  
Part 1  
  
"Don't you just love summer?" crowed Duo with delight, stretching his arms out wide and closing his eyes, allowing the warm sun to stream over his body. He sighed with satisfaction.  
  
"Baka. You'll get burnt, put some sunscreen on," Heero remarked, sitting rigidly in the porch swing, quite a contrast to his companion's lazy sprawl.  
  
The two teenagers would have a appeared harmless to any passer-by, but in fact, they were two of the most wanted people alive today. Gundam Pilots, both enjoying some time mission-free.  
  
Duo opened one eye.  
  
"Could this possibly be happening?" he replied in mock-amazement. "The great Heero Yuy, actually caring about someone?"  
  
The pilot of Wing stood abruptly, sending the swing flying back and forcing the braided teen to grab the arm of it so as not to fall off.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" Duo wailed.  
  
Heero kept his back toward the other pilot, his wiry body framed by dazzling sunlight. His voice seemed to be forced through his throat.  
  
"Don't you ever say I don't care."  
  
The pilot of Deathscythe gaped as the other teen stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans and strode away  
  
~~~  
  
"Awww, c'mon Heero! Just a couple of hours, please? For me?"  
  
"I suppose. But not too long."  
  
"Alright man! Surf's up!"  
  
Duo grinned widely, and zoomed through house like a whirlwind, grabbing towels, food, cash, a couple of guns...  
  
He piled all of the essential items in the jeep Quatre had kindly lent the pair while they were off-mission, and slid into the driver's seat. Heero joined him, walking sedately from the carefully locked front door to the passenger's seat. His face was fixed with a scowl.  
  
"Hey, lighten up! We're supposed to be off-mission! Have some fun for once, Hee-chan."  
  
"Don't call me Hee-chan."  
  
Under his breath, he muttered, "Omae wo koruso."  
  
On the floor of the porch, a bottle of sunscreen lay discarded on the floorboards.  
  
~~~  
  
"Mmmmm... Y'know, the only thing about summer that's better than going to the beach is eating mangoes on the beach!" Duo enthused, biting into the juicy flesh of the fruit in question. Several drops of sticky liquid dripped down his chin and onto the sand. Polishing off the rest of the tropical fruit in record time, he wiped his mouth with the corner of Heero's towel (much to the owner's disgust) and reclined back on the sand. He slipped a pair of shades over his eyes to screen the harsh sunlight, and let the summer work its magic...  
  
Soon, he was fast asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
"Baka."  
  
Duo squirmed.  
  
"Wake up. You're burnt."  
  
Duo twisted. The granules of sand grated onto his skin, and he yelped in pain.  
  
"Itai! Owwwwww!"  
  
"You're burnt. We need to get home," Heero repeated in a monotone, packing up the items neatly in a bundle, the opposite end of the spectrum to Duo's throwing the essentials on the backseat of the jeep.  
  
The braided teen gritted his teeth as his movement stretched his raw, shiny pink skin, and carefully manoeuvered himself towards the jeep.  
  
"Dammnit, why do I always get burnt whenever I go to the cursedly wonderful beach?" Duo asked the sky, hoping some nearby deity might answer his question. In vain, he waited.  
  
"Because you never wear sunscreen." The voice of Heero Yuy was definitely not the ethereal one pilot 02 was waiting for.  
  
"Urusai, Heero," Duo growled, in a harsher tone than he intended.  
  
The two drove back to the safehouse in stony silence. When Heero parked the car, Duo carefully clambered out of the high-set vehicle, and trudged up the steps to their current dwelling. He kicked the sunscreen bottle that had been dropped on the porch, and slammed the screen door shut behind him.  
  
Heero sat in front of the steering wheel for several long minutes, and sighed. He collected the bundle of various items from the backseat, and walked inside, in considerably less pain than his companion.  
  
The sound of streams of water hitting the floor made Heero wince.  
  
Sure enough, the unmistakable sound of Duo screaming in pain followed almost immediately. From then on, intermittent 'ows', 'itais' and varying degrees of profanity could be heard from the bathroom. Heero sighed with the relief when he heard the water stop running. Even Duo didn't deserve that kind of pain.  
  
Clad only in a towel, Duo squeezed the moisture from his waterlogged mass of hair, and grimaced.  
  
"Whoever said hot showers were good for sunburn was a masochist," he muttered, gritting his teeth as he rubbed his skin dry, the rough material chafing against his back.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
The pilot looked up from the thick physics textbook he was reading at the sound of his name. Duo walked into the kitchen, dressed only in a pair of baggy black pants.  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes. Unfamiliar thoughts and feelings were flooding his brain... such as what a nice chest Duo had - not too muscular, but definitely not weak, and how his delicate bone structure was -  
  
Where was all this coming from? He'd seen Duo bare-chested before and never reacted this way - had he?  
  
Come to think of it, he had admired his comrade for a long time now, and surely it was only natural that he found his friend a little - okay, a lot - attractive on the physical side of things.  
  
Stop it, Heero admonished himself. You distract yourself. Anyway, even if he did reciprocate your feelings - which he doesn't - you can't allow yourself to be blinded.  
  
Too late. The pilot of Wing gazed at Duo, not realising the passion that clouded his eyes.  
  
"Uh... gomen, Heero, but could you rub some mosturiser into my back, 'cause I can't reach and I can't sleep like this. It's okay if you don't wan-"  
  
Heero made a guttural sound in his throat, effectively shutting the other boy up.  
  
"Of course, baka. I don't want you unable to participate in our missions," Heero replied quickly, hoping he'd covered up his mistake. But oh, the thought of touching Duo's skin... feeling it slip like silk between his fingers...  
  
Well, it wouldn't be silky at the moment, but what was reality to spoil his fantasy?  
  
"Oh. Well, uh, thanks." Darn it, for a minute there I thought he cared.  
  
Hold on, last week he said he cared.  
  
What the hell are you playing at, Yuy?  
  
~~~  
  
One month later...  
  
~~~  
  
Duo's maniacal laugh rang over the comm-link that connected him with his fellow pilot.  
  
"Don't mess with Death, man!" he crowed, slicing three overly-brave Leos with a single slash of his scythe.  
  
Heero's mouth twitched as he heard Deathscythe's pilot whooping with every victory, and screeching with anger when something hit him, as the Perfect Soldier methodically cut down every obstacle in his way. He disintegrated a few rampaging mobile dolls, and spoke quickly over the link to his comrade.  
  
"02, do you have the data?"  
  
"Data retrieved, 01!"  
  
"Then let's get the fuck out of here."  
  
"Roger that, 01!"  
  
Duo had to smile. Heero rarely dropped his soldierly, mechanical way of speaking, but when he did, it was hilarious.  
  
As the two Gundams made a hasty retreat, the entire base burst into flames, thanks to Duo's stragetically placed and timed explosives.  
  
Screams of dying men filled the air, and the pilot known as Shinigami felt the cold hand of guilt crawling up his back... any of those soldiers who just happened to be on the other side could have been his comrades.  
  
The voices began to whisper...  
  
"Mama, where's daddy? When is he coming home?"  
  
"He's not coming home, honey."  
  
Duo squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
"What have you done with my husband? He was just a navigator - he never hurt you!"  
  
He covered his ears.  
  
"Duo? Are you okay?"  
  
The tell-tale tear that had leaked out was brushed away with a quick sweep of his hand.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
"Duo?" Heero repeated.  
  
"Let's get home. I'm tired."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"We can make camp here. You've been badly knocked around."  
  
Heero ignored his friend's protests over the comm-link, and ejected himself from his cockpit, tumbling onto the ground in a forest-surrounded clearing. He quickly covered their Gundams with a tarpaulin, although it was unlikely they would be seen from air, due to the thick canopy of trees, and they were at least twenty kilometres from the nearest human settlement. He heard Duo eject himself from Deathscythe's cockpit.  
  
Duo lay on the ground in a foetal position, shivering uncontrollably. His normally pristine hair was falling out of its customary braid, and his body was covered in innummerable scratches, grazes and lesions.  
  
Heero was at a loss. How should he console the boy? He remembered Duo hugging Quatre, Duo duelling with Wufei to take his mind off things, Duo cartwheeling around Trowa to cheer him up, Duo, Duo, Duo...  
  
Long fingers shuddering, he reached hesitantly out to touch that trembling shoulder. A jolt passed through Heero's body as he made contact with his friend's ripped shirt. He began stroke Duo's shoulder, the rhythmic motion calming his nerves as well as appearing to help Duo's shivering subside. Gently, almost as if he were handling a porcelain doll, Heero eased his friend into a sitting position. Shock filled his eyes as he saw Duo's face - covered with dirt and scratches, tear-tracks running down his cheeks and his violet eyes filled with shame, hate, guilt...  
  
"The voices, the voices, make them stop. It's not my fault, Heero, it's not my fault, is it? Tell me it's not my fault... it can't be... can it, can it - " Duo's voice was hoarse, broken with sobs, pleading, like a child.  
  
"Ssh, Duo. It's not your fault," Heero murmured, looking into Duo's seemingly bottomless eyes. "It's not your fault."  
  
The other pilot sighed, a long, shuddering sigh, collapsing against Heero's chest.  
  
Pilot 01 froze. What now? What would Duo do?  
  
He remembered Quatre in absolute hysterics because four civilians had been killed in a bomb explosion he'd set, and Duo running into the room, braid streaming behind him, to wrap his arms around the distraught blond. He'd rocked the other boy like a child, telling him it was okay, and hugged him tight, soothing...  
  
Soothe. He needed to soothe the other pilot.  
  
Heero willed his muscles to move. He carefully wrapped his arms around the pilot, and was rewarded with a sigh of contentment. Duo moved his head up slightly to bury it in the juncture of Heero's neck and collarbone. The hot, salty tears pooled in the hollow of his neck.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt them, didn't want to widow their wives, orphan their children, kill their brothers..." Duo's voice trailed off. He laughed forlornly, no mirth in the sound. "Guess you think I'm pretty weak now, huh?" he continued, looking up into his friend's eyes.  
  
"Iie."  
  
"N-nani?"  
  
"Compassion for the innocent does not make you weak, Duo. It may distract you, and it may cause you pain, but it makes you human," Heero explained softly. "More human than I could ever be," he finished in in a whisper.  
  
"Ne, Heero?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"I think you're the most human of us all," Duo said, as a ghost of a smile passed his lips. He yawned.  
  
"I need to catch some z's," he announced, crawling into the tent. He raised an eyebrow at Heero's quizzical expression.  
  
"Catch - some - z's?"Heero repeated, tasting the words as though they were a foreign language.  
  
"It's American slang, Heero," Duo explained. "It means, 'sleep'".  
  
Heero, almost imperceptibly, rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you just say that?"  
  
He blinked in surprise as a pair of amtheyst eyes were suddenly very close to his. He could hear the other pilot's breathing, smell his musky scent partially screened by dirt, almost taste his lips...  
  
Duo tweaked Heero's nose, startling the other teen.  
  
"Just to see the cute confused expression on your face," he laughed. "Oyasumi, Hee-kun."  
  
"Oyasumi, baka."  
  
Normally Wing's pilot could sleep through and with any sound. But until Duo's breathing deepened and steadied, he remained awake on watch.  
  
Aisheteru, Duo.  
  
A pair of glowing violet eyes blinked sleepily at him.  
  
"Didja say something?"  
  
Heero jerked, startled. Curse it, he'd spoken aloud! Thank the gods his companion only knew swear-words and greetings in Japanese, or his life would have suddenly become very uncomfortable.  
  
"Iie, Duo. Go back to sleep."  
  
"Hai," murmured the other pilot, rolling over obediently.  
  
Heero sighed in relief. Soon, he was also asleep.  
  
Duo hoisted himself onto his side, gazing at the object of his affection. A thought struck him. He carried a small Japanese-English basic phrase book with him to work to find out when Heero was insulting him, or complimenting him; the latter was a rare occurence.  
  
"Eye-ee-she-te-ru," he muttered, looking at the pronounciation index. "Page fourteen..."  
  
A finger ran down the page, looking for the term. "Ah... aisheteru, here we go - what?"  
  
Duo blinked. He stared at the page as though it were about to explode.  
  
Aisheteru [Eye-ee-she-te-ru]: I love you  
  
I love you.  
  
Three such simple words, mused Duo. And he smiled. Maybe there was a chance after all.  
  
~~~  
  
"Uh... could you brush my hair for me? Only it'll be a complete and utter mess - "  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Uh, arigato, Heero."  
  
Heero grabbed a battery-operated lamp from the supply kit he carried, as it wasn't yet dawn, while Duo scrabbled through his belongings for a brush, and sat crosslegged in front of his friend.  
  
With slight trepidation, the teen lifted the braid and carefully eased the band off that was holding the mass of sunstreaked hair together. Heero held the simple, cotton covered elastic in his fingers, as though it were a most amazing artifact. He twisted it around his wrist, and began to pick out the leaves and clods of dirt that marred the tangled strands. When the hair was as clean as possible, Heero separated the knots with his fingers as best he could, and began to gently rake the brush through.  
  
Duo seemed to purr in contentment, Heero realised as the strands of silky hair slipped through his fingers. All too soon, the task that had appeared to be such a chore, was over. Duo smiled at him, eyes crinkled in delight, and announced he was going for a walk before they returned to the safehouse.  
  
Heero packed up their belongings, and was about to call Duo back, when, on a whim, he followed his friend's tracks. When he reached Duo, Heero's breath caught in his throat.  
  
He stood on a small hill, lithe body framed by the fiery sunrise. A light breeze caught the loose strands of hair, making them wrap around his almost ethereal person. He was so beautiful - how could Heero ever hope to worthy of something so good?  
  
But Duo turned, and Heero saw the fey-like image fall away. Innoncence lost pooled in his amethyst eyes, and all that was left was a fifteen-year old boy, scarred beyond belief both physically and mentally - and crying out for someone to make it better. 


	2. Fall Ch 2

Every time you need me  
  
You know I will be there  
  
You know I really care  
  
Say you will  
  
Say you dare  
  
And then a feeling comes around  
  
Let it sparkle and let it shine  
  
Let it lift you off the ground  
  
Make it last, baby make it mine  
  
You are the sun that rises  
  
You are the moon that lights the night  
  
You are what paralyses me...  
  
Fragma: 'Everytime You Need Me'  
  
~~~  
  
Part 2  
  
They waited another day before returning to the safehouse, using the cover of darkness to hide their travels. Duo was his happy, carefree self again, and although Heero still never 'wasted' words or emotions, he had become slightly more open from the experience.  
  
Unbeknownst to any of the other pilots, Duo kept a diary. He never dated nor signed it, for fear of the secret book falling into other hands, and never referred to anyone by name. It contained only personal entries, and never any records of battle.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Honestly, H can be so frustrating! Every time I try to pull him out of his shell, he rebels and pulls his head in further.  
  
I swear, I'm going to have to seduce him. I KNOW he likes me, and I'm head over heels for him. But I'm going to have to move soon - messages from Q indicate there'll be a big do for the five of us in a few weeks.  
  
I want him.  
  
Right. Tomorrow is the time. Tomorrow he'll be in my arms.  
  
~~~  
  
Now, I don't want to scare him off, mused Duo as he ate breakfast the next morning. It'll have to be subtle. Accidental touches, deliberately bending over in front of him, that kind of thing. He smiled at Heero, who had just entered the kitchen dressed in an old, patched bottle-green t- shirt and denim jeans with holes in the knees.  
  
He must be one of the of the few people who can pull off the 'I-wear-old- clothes-and-stick-you-they-look-cool' grunge look, Duo thought, amused. He got up to put his plate on the sink, 'accidentally' brushing Heero's arm as he passed, and revelling in the answering shiver.  
  
Why does he keep torturing me like this? thought Heero, dying to touch his friend, but afraid... so, so afraid.  
  
He'll reject me, I know it... and yet, sometimes I think he might feel something more than friendship for me, thought Heero, sighing softly with desire as Duo bent down to pick up a dropped fork.  
  
For the entire morning, the pair were antsy and nervous around each other. Duo jerked every time Heero touched him, accidentally or otherwise, and Heero blushed every time the other boy turned his violet gaze upon him.  
  
Matters finally came to a head at around twelve-thirty, when Duo was attempting to prepare a decent lunch without having to renovate the kitchen when he'd finished. As he turned to grab a spatula from the table behind him, Duo slipped on a small puddle of water, and careered into a unsuspecting Heero, sending them both tumbling to the floor.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, limbs entangled, skin burning where the other touched, eyes filled with unguarded passion. Very slowly, Heero extricated his arm from underneath Duo's chest, and rested it hesitantly on the other pilot's head.  
  
Duo gasped as he felt Heero's long, trembling fingers make contact with the back of his head, sending jolts of electricity through his already sensitive body. He could resist no longer. Grasping Heero's other hand and locking their fingers, Duo leant down, and gently pressed his lips against the other boy's in an urgent first kiss.  
  
Heero sighed in relief and pleasure as Duo kissed him, closing his eyes and opening his mind to the wonderful, searing pressure of his fellow pilot's mouth. He didn't know how long he could have ket up the charade of just being Duo's friend, revelling in Duo's touch as he kissed his friend back.  
  
And Duo nudged at Heero's lips with his tongue, and it seemed so natural to part them, allowing the boy to explore his mouth; Duo tasted like nectar, ambrosia even, the flavour was indescribable. It was like a jigsaw puzzle -- Duo's mouth belonged here, the curves of his body were designed especially to fit the contours of Heero.  
  
It was like discovering a home, a place where they belonged.  
  
Heero broke the kiss, gasping for breath, chest heaving. His lips were slightly swollen from the pressure of Duo's kiss, and the pilot of Deathscythe admired how sexy Heero managed to be without realising it -- his soft lips, parted slightly, half-lidded blue eyes, tousled hair...  
  
"Well, that was an enthusiastic response, definitely what I was hoping for," Duo remarked huskily, unable to resist making a witty comment.  
  
Heero half-smiled.  
  
"Glad you felt the same way," he replied. Heero paused. "Uh, this isn't particularly romantic, but the tiles on the kitchen floor are freezing, and unlike you, I don't have someone's body heat to to keep me warm  
  
His companion blinked, and smiled, running a hand over Heero's cheek. Duo got to his feet, and extended a hand to help his friend up. They stood, staring at each other's faces, thoughts tumbling through their heads.  
  
Duo's so beautiful, thought Heero, his eyes lingering over his partner's heart-shaped face, deep indigo eyes, pert, turned-up nose, soft, smiling lips... and he cares for me! Me! I am of consequence to him, I matter to him.  
  
I think I love him. 


	3. Fall Ch 3

Now I'm getting closer to you  
  
Hold me I just can't be without you  
  
You kiss me  
  
I'm falling  
  
It's your name I'm calling  
  
You touch me  
  
I want you  
  
Feels like I've always known you  
  
On a night like this  
  
I wanna stay forever, stay forever  
  
On a night like this  
  
Just wanna be together  
  
On a night like this  
  
Kylie Minogue: "On A Night Like This"  
  
~~~  
  
Epilogue  
  
A light breeze tossed the checked curtain that hung at the window of the room. Warm rays of dawn sunlight streamed through the glass, lighting the faces of two young Gundam Pilots.  
  
Heero lay on his side, chocolate locks mussed over the pillow and thick lashes resting against his bronzed cheeks. His long, musclular arms were wrapped tightly around his love, Duo Maxwell. Wisps of hair had come free of his braid during the night, framing his heart-shaped face. He whimpered low in his throat, and curled up closer in his lover's chest, nuzzling the hollow of Heero's neck.  
  
The sunlight hit Heero's eyes, forcing the pilot to blink slowly as he lay half-asleep, but aware of his surroundings. He looked down at at Duo, and smiled.  
  
"Wake up, koibito," he whispered, uncurling one arm and running his fingers through Duo's silky hair.  
  
"Mhmm?" murmured Duo inchorently.  
  
"Up. Now. Wufei seeing us curled up in bed together."  
  
Duo's eyes flew open. He sat bolt upright, mass of hair floating out crazily behind him.  
  
"As much as I love seeing Wu-man staggering about the place with blood pouring from his nose, now is probably -- "  
  
"Definitely," interjected Heero.  
  
" -- Not the time," finished Duo, smirking. "Mm, Heero, has anything so beautiful and lovely ever been found in your bed before?"  
  
The corner of the pilot's mouth twitched. "Actually, yes."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Well, almost as good," amended Heero quickly. He tumbled out of bed, and burrowed through his bag. Crawling back into the warm nest of blankets, he wrapped an arm around Duo, and snuggled into his shoulder.  
  
"I used to sleep with this under my pillow, or if I didn't have one, tucked into the waistband of my shorts," he admitted, handing the mysterious item to his partner. Puzzled, Duo unfolded the sheet, and his eyes widened.  
  
It was a creased, cracked, faded photo. Duo stood to the left in the forground, smiling widely and flashing a "peace" sign at the camera. In the right of the backgound, slightly silhouetted and sitting crouched, was Heero, looking up and smiling shyly.  
  
"Quatre took this, and didn't realize I was in the background," the pilot of Wing explained softly. "He thought I might like it."  
  
Duo smiled shakily. "He never misses a beat." Grinning, he hugged the other boy tightly. "Well, now you've got the real thing!" he announced.  
  
"Yes, I do. And he's not going anywhere, not if I can help it," Heero replied softly. He kissed Duo tenderly, and held him tight. "I won't let you fall."  
  
"Heero? Duo? Are you up yet? Nataku save me, do I have to pour a bucket of water on your heads to get you lazybones awake?" shouted Wufei, hammering on the door.  
  
Heero opened his mouth, but was quickly silenced by a warm hand covering it. His eyes widened.  
  
Duo winked, and snuggled into Heero's arms, looking expectantly for Wufei.  
  
The door opened. The Chinese pilot strolled in, and blinked. Silence reigned over the trio for a few minutes.  
  
"Well, it's about time," remarked Wufei archly. "But that's no excuse for not getting up."  
  
Duo's jaw dropped.  
  
"Hey, where's the stream of blood pouring from your nose? What kind of gyp is this?" he asked, disentangling himself from Heero's embrace, and stalking over the obviously amused Chinese teen.  
  
Wufei snorted. "Maxwell, I do not have such a weak constitution that I get a blood nose every time I see something resembling affection." His eyes clouded over. "I have loved, and been loved in return, after all," he continued quietly.  
  
"Huh? Chang, what are you mumbling about?" Duo demanded.  
  
"I was married. So, as you so couthly put it, I have been 'down and dirty'." The Chinese's eyes danced merrily. "I'm not a virgin, Duo-kun. So if anyone should have blood pouring from their nose, it would be you."  
  
A cough made the pair turn around.  
  
"Duo, can you pass me a tissue? The thought of Wufei in bed, well..."  
  
Heero uncovered his nose. A thin stream of blood trickled onto his upper lip, and he smiled apologetically.  
  
~~~  
  
"Say cheese!"  
  
Duo grinned widely, and wrapped an arm around Heero. The other boy leaned into Duo's shoulder, and smiled shyly. Wufei flapped the Polaroid shot for a few seconds, allowing the image to to come into focus, and scribbled something on the back of it.  
  
"Heero & Duo, on the day peace was declared." the message proclaimed.  
  
"We'll put this one in the photo album, Wu-man. Nice picture, isn't, Heero?"  
  
Heero smiled, and kissed his 'braided baka' tenderly, and nodded. "A special moment in everyone's lives, and another eternal moment of many for us, koi," he replied.  
  
"An eternal moment of many," Duo agreed, locking his fingers with Heero's and sharing another kiss.  
  
Aisheteru, Duo...  
  
"Aisheteru, Heero," Duo's lover replied.  
  
  
  
~owari~  
  
Finally! That was a pretty mammoth fic for me folks. My next project is looking to be an angsty multi-part R+1 moving in 2x1. Who knows, maybe we'll get lemon in it. I was going to writ a limey-lemony bit to go in between part 2 and the epilogue, but it didn't fit. Next time, maybe? Ah... In lemon we trust. (The Hentai Alliance). 


End file.
